Riddles in Reverse
by Chained-Monkey
Summary: Sakura has been yearning for her exsensei for weeks now and has written page after page about him in her diary. She returns home one night with a stranger after getting herself drunk, waking up to find her diary's gone, and so is the stranger. KakaXSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**** Riddles in Reverse.**

**Summary:**** Sakura's been yearning for her ex-sensei for weeks now and wrote page after page about him in her diary. She returns home one night with a stranger after getting herself drunk, waking up, her diary's gone, and so is the stranger.**

**Genre(s):**** Romance**

**Rated:**** M**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura groaned, her head was throbbing. Where was she...? Her room? How'd she get here?

Memories of last night hit her like a ton of bricks.

_He placed his lips on hers, trailing hot kisses down her neck._

Sakura thought harder.

_He smiled, his green eyes illuminated by the flashing green and red lights. His hands on her hips._

Sakura shut her eyes and knitted her eyebrows together.

_"Let's go somewhere a little more private," he whispered huskily in her ear as they grinded in to each other._

_She was drunk. Ino had persuaded her in to drinking more then she could handle, baited her at first, knowing Sakura would bite. _

_After having her mind preoccupied with her ex-sensei, who unbeknown to her, was also there, watching them, she was more then ready for a distraction._

So had she made her way home in this mysterious strangers arms and had him make love to her the previous night?

The thought horrified her.

Since her Seventeenth Birthday Sakura had been with only two guys.

Her first, was a Medic-nin she worked with. He'd asked her out, and flattered that he had she'd accepted. Their relationship came to a screeching halt when she realized he was with someone else at the same time.

She didn't bother with asking him about it.

Just told him it was over, she knew. And then hit him. Hard. Straight in to Tsunade's office. And left him to suffer the Hokage's wrath.

Number one lesson of life; Nice boys always have a reason for being as nice as they are.

What his name? Taiko? Yes, that was it.

Her second was a rich pretty-boy who had a very high opinion of himself. Sky high in fact.

His hair was a nice silver and his eyes a dark blue.

And he was her current boyfriend.

_They were outside her door, already half undressed. Well, she was anyway. The black T-shirt she had been wearing was in his hands along with her bra._

_Even though she had been with men before, this was the first time she'd ever been this close to sex._

_**This is wrong, **__a part of her argued. __**You're with Hitori, you can't cheat on him! **_

_**Even though you've been cheating on him in your head, and with Kakashi too.**_

_The thoughts immediately dissappeared as he bent down and took her right nipple in between his teeth._

Sakura stopped.

That was it.

That was _it._

That was all she could remember.

_'I had sex with him. That's why I'm here, naked, ruffled, smelling of alcohol, why my head's throbbing so hard it feels like it's going to burst.'_

Tears filled her eyes and trailed down her cheeks.

_'Oh God, what am I going to- Where is it? It's supposed to be there. That's it's place!'_

Her eyes had trailed to her desk, where her medical books were scattered. Green and brown with hard covers. But there was also supposed to be another book there. One which stood out with it's frilly pink velvet-like material.

Her diary.

Only it wasn't there.

She ignored the rumbling of her stomach.

_'It has to be here somewhere..'_ she told herself. _'I'll find it after I have my breakfast.'_

As she moved her legs, she felt a searing pain in between her thighs, making her take in a sharp breath.

_'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.'_

Tears stung her eyes again, but she fought them back.

Her emotions battling against each other.

_'It's gone.' _She thought, even though she hadn't looked, she was sure of it. _'He took it. Who was he? Oh God... What if he read it? I have to find him.' _she winced at the pain as she tried to stand up. _'After I take a warm bath.'_

-.-.-

**Cat: So, did Sakura really sleep with a stranger? Or am I just making you believe she did? Will there be more lemons? Oh, trust me, you'll probably get one every two-three chapters.**

**So, do review, and check out the other stories on this account written by me, or my good friend Monkeyluv4646.**

_**Chained and Tortured/Chained-Monkey**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**** Riddles in Reverse.**

**Summary:**** Sakura's been yearning for her ex-sensei for weeks now and wrote page after page about him in her diary. She returns home one night with a stranger after getting herself drunk, waking up, her diary's gone, and so is the stranger.**

**Genre(s):**** Romance**

**Rated:**** M**

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Naruto.**_

* * *

**Stats:**

**Favorites:**** 2**

**Alerts:**** 15**

**Reviews:**** 5**

* * *

As Sakura searched the streets for the green-eyed stranger, a certain silver haired Jounin appeared in a poof of smoke in front of her. His favorite orange book in his hands.

"Yo Sakura!"

"Oh hey, Kakashi-sensei." she said rather timidly.

He was the _last_ person she wanted to see. He had been, for almost three months now. Everytime she'd seen him coming her way, she'd smile politely and say "Hello" and keep walking. Most of the times, if he hadn't seen her yet, she'd turn around.

She wasn't exactly sure how to talk to him after her revelation.

She also knew it was Taboo.

For the first time, she wondered if he'd noticed her awkwardness around him. How often she'd give tiny little white lies when he, Naruto and Sasuke would ask her if she'd like to come for a drink with them.

She suddenly felt very cold.

The way she'd been treating him...

It was...

It was...

"Sakura? Have you been listening to me?" he asked, his eyebrow raised.

She looked at him and went a bit pink. "Sorry Sensei," she murmured, looking down. "I got lost in thought."

"I said, that I'm leaving for an A Class mission tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. Good luck." she didn't know what else to say. Why was he telling this to _her? _

"I said Tsunade-Sama wants you to come along as well." he said, his voice casual.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "O-oh. Where are we going?"

"We'll receive the details tomorrow. Well, I've got to go now. Later Sakura."

There was another poof, leaving a puff of smoke where her ex-sensei had been standing.

She stared at the puff of smoke longingly.

She'd been treating him so coldly...

_'Maybe he hasn't noticed?'_

_**'You're kidding right? I bet even Naruto's noticed it.'**_

_'Would you just go away?' _

She was walking towards her home, her feet hurting, those eyes still in her minds eye.

_**'I'm just saying that you've been handling this situation wrong, if it were me-'**_

_'If it were you, it'd be purely physical. I know.'_

With that she forced her inner self down.

"I've been walking around all day, and I still haven't found him." she said aloud.

"Found who?" asked Ino, over hearing her as she walked out of the flower shop.

"None of your business Ino-Pig." Sakura replied.

"Is it that guy from last night?" she asked, ignoring the insult for once.

Sakura stopped, her eyes wide.

_'Oh yeah, Ino was there with me!'_

_**'Cha, I can't believe you forgot that! It's that little pig's fault you're in this mess! If she hadn't made you drink all that sake-'**_

Sakura once again forced her inner self down. "Yeah," she said quietly as they started walking. She noticed that if they turned right, they would be a five minutes walk from Ichiraku.

She turned left and Ino followed.

"I'm surprised you don't remember more. Being _Tsunade _apprentice I would've thought you'd have been used to sake." Ino said as Sakura explained what happened after Ino promised not to say anything to anyone.

"Do you know who he was?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I remember over hearing a bit of your conversation- Don't look at me like that, you were drunk and you were talking loudly too!"

"Anyway..."

"He asked you to dance with him and you took his hand without a second thought, I thought about stopping you..."

"Sure," Sakura rolled her eyes. Not believing her. Ino had been trying to hook Sakura up for almost six months. Bringing her random guys, telling her about their perks, having them talk to her, give her fake compliments, etcetera, etcetera.

"Anyway, you seemed to insist on dancing with him. So, he asked you a few things. You know; "Where'd you work?" "Are you from around here?" and you sang like a lovesick canary."

"I was drunk. Not lovesick." said Sakura matter-of-factly.

"So, anyway, I heard him telling you he was from Suna. It explained his tan skin really. Do you remember his hair? It was a lot like Sasuke-kun's, only sticking out more."

A mental image.

His hair.

_'I remember his hair!'_ she thought suddenly. "What else?" she asked, as they Sakura apartment. Both unaware of their destination.

"Well, he had a scar across his right cheek." said Ino thoughtfully.

"Yes, I remember that. It looked like it was done with a kunai. Maybe he's a ninja?" said Sakura, unlocking the door.

"Oh yeah, he did mention something about being here on a mission."

"A Jounin?"

They made their way to the kitchen.

"I think so."

To the fridge.

"And his features were soft, weren't they? A bit girlish as well."

Sakura opened the fridge door and pulled out two cans of soda and they made their way to the living room.

Ino switched on the television. "Yeah, he was a bit girly looking. That's pretty useful if you go for the same-sex thing."

Sakura handed her a can, as she switched through the channels.

"So what's new?"

"I've got a mission with Kakashi-sensei tomorrow." she said quietly.

"Oh, so you won't be out looking for your prince?"

Sakura frowned. "More like a fox in sheep's clothing."

"So he took your diary, big deal. What's in there thats so important?"

_'Taboo.'_ she thought grimly, but instead she shrugged. "How would you feel if it was _your_ diary?"

"I guess," Ino shrugged and then suddenly went quiet. "It was your first time wasn't it?"

Sakura bit her lip and nodded.

"You've been walking funny." Ino confessed. "Nothing too too much though, but still."

They were quiet.

"Ino.. Think you'll be able to spend the night?"

Ino smiled. "Yeah, I think so." she said softly. "But just this once."

Sakura smiled back.

* * *

**  
**

Cat: (Whistles) Well, thanks for all your reviews and stuff. I'm glad you guys like the story. I was kind of a bit hesitant to type it at first, so I'm glad I haven't gotten a flame yet. xD You guys are teh bomb! ...Yeah okay, I shouldn't have said that. :S

**Chained and Tortured/Chained-Monkey**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Riddles in Reverse.

Summary: Sakura's been yearning for her ex-sensei for weeks now and wrote page after page about him in her diary. She returns home one night with a stranger after getting herself drunk, waking up, her diary's gone, and so is the stranger.

Genre(s): Romance

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Warning: This chapter has SasuXNaru, so if you're offended by Yaoi, don't read.**

--

Stats:

Alerts: 21

Favs: 4

Reviews: 14

* * *

Naruto dodged Sasuke's punch. They'd been sparing for almost four hours now, neither ready to give up. 

"Is that all you've got?" asked Naruto, panting. He'd taken a lot of blows from the Uchiha and had landed equally as much.

They'd both qualified for Jounin, though they hadn't given the actual exam yet.

They were just two weeks away from the exams.

They were in the forest over looking the village, both exhausted.

Sasuke and Naruto punched at the same time, both making contact with each others faces, knocking each other backwards.

Sasuke was first to get up, he grasped his knees.

"It's almost sunset." he pointed out.

Naruto sat up, breathing heavily. "Yeah. Wanna go for ramen?"

Sasuke grunted.

Naruto pressed his palms against the ground, pushing himself upwards.

As he got up, he lost his footing, falling backwards.

He screwed his eyes shut, waiting to make contact with the soil.

It hadn't come.

What had come though, was body warmth. An arm around his waist, a hand on the grass under him. He could feel the grass brushing against his back.

He looked up, his blue eyes meeting onyx ones.

"Dobe,"

Sasuke's breath was on his neck, freezing Naruto on the spot, his heart suddenly racing.

"Watch your feet."

He dropped him, but it wasn't much of a fall; Sasuke's hand was on his back.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the smug Uchiha. "I didn't need your help teme," he said, aware that Sasuke's other hand was on his thigh.

His pants tightened.

Years now, Naruto had been trying to avoid the thought- The possibility, that he might be homosexual.

He'd found his gaze slowly moving from Sakura's ass to Sasuke's.

Watching it, admiring it.

And now, the Uchiha was so close. So shirtless.

"Dobe..."

He opened his eyes. Sasuke was staring at him smugly and... Was that _lust?_

He felt the dark haired boy relax, suddenly. As though a weight had suddenly been lifted.

"Teme, what do-"

His eyes widened when Sasuke cut him off with his mouth, his body pressed against the Kyuubi's.

Naruto gasped and Sasuke used it to his advantage, pushing his tongue in to Naruto's mouth, exploring it, tasting it- Tasting _him._

Naruto moaned, his own tongue fighting back, he ran his hands through Sasuke's hair, pulling him closer.

The kiss had started off softly, grudgingly and slightly hesitant, but now, they were both on fire.

Kissing each other roughly and forcefully.

Sasuke pulled away, kissing the blond's neck to his collar bone.

"Sasuke?"

He ignored the calm voice, kissing Naruto again, his hands tugging at his shirt.

Naruto kissed him back, moaning as he ran his hands down Sasuke shirtless chest to the boys pants.

"Naruto?"

It took both boys a few more minutes register that neither of them were talking.

They pulled away turning around in the direction of the voice.

"Kakashi..." said Sasuke slowly to the silver-haired nin.

"Well, well, well, I didn't expect this when I thought I'd drop by and treat you two to ramen." said Kakashi, turning a page of his book; his voice calm, as usual.

"Treat us to ramen?" Naruto said, blinking.

"I thought I would, you two have been training vigourasely. I thought you deserved it."

That, of course, was bullshit.

And all three of them knew it.

"I'll tell you what," said Kakashi, "I'll go on ahead and order for us. Why don't you guys follow when you're done straightening yourselves up?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, unsure what to make of Kakashi's attitude.

"Oh, right." said Naruto, quietly.

Kakashi smiled and walked past them.

"So..." started Naruto.

"Dobe."

"About what happened," Naruto didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure what everyone would think about them being-

"It was an accident." said Sasuke, breaking Naruto's trail of thoughts as he picked up his shirt.

"What?" Naruto stared at him. "How could _that_ have been an accident?"

Sasuke turned around, looking him in the eye. "Listen loser, I don't know or care what happened back there but whatever it was, it's not ever going to happen again."

He walked past the blond, his eyes half-lidded.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Naruto all but shouted. "You were all over me, you can't tell me that was an accident!" he spat. "Is this about 'reviving' your clan? That you can't do it if you're-"

"If I'm what?" Sasuke was in front of him now.

"If you're, if you're..."

Sasuke stared at him coldly. "If I'm gay?" he said, smirking slightly. "And why would I be?" he said, tilting his head at Naruto, his eyes narrowed at him the same way they had at Sakura five years ago.

Naruto froze.

"Now, are we going to Ichiraku or not?"

Naruto glared at him. "I'm not hungry." he said coldly.

* * *

Kakashi had already eaten by the time Sasuke arrived. 

"Well, you took your time." he said, then blinked. "Where's Naruto?"

Sasuke ordered before answering. "He wasn't hungry."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke evenly.

"What?" the Uchiha spat, a bit too defensive.

Kakashi shook his head. "Nothing."

"So what so you want?" Sasuke said after a while. He had come more out of curiosity then his love of ramen.

"Can't a sensei just treat his students?"

"I notice Sakura's not here either." Sasuke said, pulling apart his chopsticks.

"Well, I doubt she'd have accepted anyway." said Kakashi cheerfully.

"Is this what this is about?" asked Sasuke, lifting his gaze from his meal.

Kakashi shrugged. "While we're on the subject, Sakura and I are going on a mission tomorrow."

"Oh?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He was probably the only one who knew her reason for keeping her space from Kakashi, but he didn't broadcast it. But it wasn't because she'd told him. Of course it wasn't, but he'd noticed the way she looked at their sensei. It was the same way he looked at Naruto, with the same wariness.

Kakashi shrugged. "She still drinks and has dinner with you lot doesn't she?"

"Us lot?" Sasuke asked, chewing slowly.

"Ino, Shikamaru, you, Naruto, anyone."

Sasuke nodded. He wasn't going to lie, he owed Kakashi at least that much.

"I see..." Kakashi looked thoughtful.

Sasuke felt bemused. He'd spent- What? Ten, eleven years of his life reading Icha Icha Paradise and he still couldn't tell.

Of course, the situation _was_ unthinkable.

Haruno Sakura, Grade A student, goody two shoes, ex-Sasuke Uchiha fangirl, falling in love with her teacher, twelve years her senior.

If he'd told this to anyone else, they'd probably just stare at him blankly before laughing themselves silly.

"Is that it?" asked Sasuke, wanting to get home. This place smelled of Naruto. Or rather, Naruto smelled of ramen.

Kakashi didn't answer, instead he asked for the bill.

Sasuke stood up and felt the tiniest grain of pity.

"I'll pay," he said as Kakashi searched through his pockets for lost change.

"Well, thank you Sasuke." Kakashi said, his eye creasing. "It's good to know you're looking out for your old teacher."

It was then as he waved and walked out that Sasuke felt himself flush in anger. He'd just fallen straight in to Kakashi's stupid trap and it had taken him long enough to let Kakashi make his escape before he realized it.

---

Cat: Wow, SasuXNaru? Poor Naruto... He even rejected ramen. But what about _Kakashi and Sakura? _Their mission starts tomorrow, will Kakashi confront her? Will Sakura confront _him? _What about the mysterious green-eyed stranger? What's he got to do with all of this? Who the HECK was he anyway? Well, there's only one thing to do...

REVIEW!

_ Chained and Tortured/Chained-Monkey_


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Riddles in Reverse.

Summary: Sakura's been yearning for her ex-sensei for weeks now and wrote page after page about him in her diary. She returns home one night with a stranger after getting herself drunk, waking up, her diary's gone, and so is the stranger.

Genre(s): Romance

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

--

Stats:

Alerts: 33

Favs: 9

Reviews: 24

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes, a soft-sweet smell lingered in the room. Her apartment was rather small: One kitchen, one living room, one bedroom and a bathroom. Just enough for someone like her.

She lay in her bed staring at the ceiling before turning her head to look at the time- 6:00am. Kakashi hadn't told her when to show, or if she even was supposed to. She wondered how she was going to last.

Ino was gone, she'd slept on the floor and much to Sakura's distaste she hadn't bothered to fold the sheets she'd slept on. Though she'd left Sakuras bedroom from the obvious humming she hadn't left her apartment.

Sakura pushed the covers off of herself and rolled off her bed, kicking the pj's Ino had worn out of the way. She'd worn a pair of Sakura's pjs while complaining about how tight the top was.

Sakura didn't bother to change as she made her way out of her bedroom, right into the living room. She hadn't slept very well, the green-eyed stranger had captivated her thoughts all night.

"Nice outfit."

That wasn't Ino...

Sakura turned around, fast. Almost stumbling. Her gaze met the Uchiha's. This explained Ino's cheerfullness. She blinked. "Sasuke. What are you doing here?" she asked, then caught herself. "Sorry."

He was sitting at the small table, a bowl of rice in front of him. Chopsticks held in his hand. His eyebrow raised at her. Ino sat just opposite of him, wearing an apron and looking very very cute. Her face in her hands as she watched Sasuke dreamily. Sakura was feeling very aware of her ruffled hair and wrinkled clothes.

"Sasuke came to see if you were okay." she said sweetly, but Sakura caught the hint of jealousy in her voice. She rolled her eyes. Ino wasn't as blindly in love with Sasuke as she had been, in fact Sakura knew she had feelings for Shikamaru but the SakuraIno fued over Sasuke had gone on for so long that it seemed stuck inside her, even though Sakura doubted she was aware of it.

"That's very nice of him." she said, her eyes on the Uchiha. "I'll wash up-"

"No. I wanted a quick word." he said, surprising both girls.

"Oh, uhm. Sure." Sakura eyed him suspiciously. He turned his head, staring at Ino. "The Kazekage's bimbo sister's outside Ichiraku. Shikamaru's treating her."

Ino's eyes widened to the size of the bowl's in front of her. "H-he's... He's what?" The shocked, disbelieving look evaporated and a fire seemed to fill her eyes.

Sakura took a step backwards and even Sasuke leaned away from the girl.

"I could go for some ramen myself." she hissed through gritted teeth, getting up and stomping out. Sakura wondered if she dared stop the girl to remind her she hadn't taken off her apron but decided against it. It seemed suicidal.

Neither of them watched her leave, but the loud "bang" as the door was shut closed gave off the impression that Ino had left the premisise.

"Is Temari really here?" Sakura asked.

"No." said Sasuke, pointing at the now empty chair Ino had earlier occupied. Sakura quietly made her way there. It wasn't everyday Sasuke popped round to see her, so she got the feeling it was important.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Yesterday Dobe and I were training and something happened..."

Sakura stared, cursing the raven haired-boy for closing his eyes. Though even if they were open she doubted they'd give much away. "You're always training with Dobe- I mean, Naruto."

Sasuke opened his eyes and met her gaze, the look in his eyes didn't explain everything. But it explained enough.

"Oh." she said stupidly, her face warming. "Well. I'm happy for you." In all honesty she had been expecting them to get together months ago. It was so obvious to her, it was why she'd backed off of Sasuke in the first place. As she had watched him with Naruto, she knew she didn't stand much chance- if any and she could see that Naruto... Well. Naruto loved Sasuke much more then she did. Whether he was willing to accept it or not. But why was Sasuke telling her this? She'd always expecting Naruto to be the first one to tell her.

"I pushed him away." he said quietly, his eyes still on hers.

Sakura stared. "Why on earth did you do that?" she almost yelled, standing up.

"I made a mistake." he closed his eyes. "Atleast, I thnk I did."

Sakura suddenly felt a smile tug at her lips. Sasuke wanted advice. From her! It meant that... That he did care for her atleast. She felt a tugging feeling at her heart and curled her hands into fists as to fight back the urge to hug the Uchiha.

"Was it the first time you'd ever actually thought about... It?" she asked, sitting back down.

"No.I've thought about... 'It' a few times. I replayed it over and over in my head." She could see the scowl on his lips. "How I'd say it or do it. How he'd respond." His jaw clenched for a moment. "I ruined everything. The whole reality seemed to hit me full force. How could I revive my clan if I was... With _him_?"

"You need to talk to him. Besides, maybe you don't have to revive your clan." said Sakura. "Maybe Itachi'll find a girl and settle down."

Her words sent Sasuke reeling backwards. As though she'd pushed him. He almost fell off his chair. "You're insane." he said, but she could _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

Sakura grinned a Naruto grin. "It's why you love me." she said in a naggy tone of voice.

"Kakashi asked about you last night."

The words came so out of nowhere and were so unexpected that Sakura felt like someone had just punched her stomach. "O-oh? Why?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Don't hide it. Not from me anyway." he grunted.

"You know about it?" she asked, staring at him.

"You knew about Dobe."

"I can tell things about you. And about him."

"What makes you think we can't tell them about you?"

At this Sakura sighed. "Does Naruto know?"

"No. He wasn't looking."

Sakura didn't really understand this.

"Couldn't you find someone better?" Sasuke asked after a minute.

Sakura smiled. "Couldn't you find a girl?"

Sasuke smirked. "We're both sunk."

"Well if it doesn't work out we could always marry each other." Sakura said thoughtfully. Sasuke stared at her, his eyebrow arched. She felt her face get warm again. "You know. That's what friends do sometimes. If things don't work out with your special someone then they marry the next best person."

"You need talk to Kakashi." Sasuke said, ignoring her comment. Sakura didn't blame him, but she didn't regret saying it.

"I don't."

Grunt. He wasn't even looking at her. He was staring outside the window behind her.

"Really. I'll just sit here and wait for myself to get over him." she stared at Sasuke thoughtfully. Should she tell him... About the green-eyed guy?

**_Cha! No way! You want Sasuke to think you're some kind of whore? DON'T DO IT. DON'T TELL HIM._**

"Get over who?"

A soft calm voice that couldn't be mistaken.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura stood up, horrified, she took a few steps backwards. Almost tripping. "What- How much did you hear?"

Kakashi made his way in. Carefully avoidung the dishes in the sink, which was directly under the window. "Hello Sasuke." he greeted the Uchiha first, completely ignoring Sakura.

Sakura felt as though a few hands had suddenly grown in her stomach and were all reaching for her heart.. Pulling it down. Her Sensei. Did he hear? He looked so damn good! One hand in his pocket, the other in his pouch, presumably holding his Icha Icha Paradise Makeout Explosion WhateverJiraiyasTitledItThisTime.

_Oh gosh. Just look at his and his sexy-ness. How did I survive not looking at him for so long? I wonder where he just came from. It owuld be so great if he made Sasuke leave then made mad love to me on my bed- No that's too far away. Right here, on the table. Oh yes, oh yes, oh yesss-_

"Sakura?"

Sakura blinked and looked up at Kakashi. "Yes Sensei? Oh. Where's Sasuke gone?" _Yes, yes, yes. This is SO perfect!_

Kakashi stared at her worriedly. "You seem to be spacing out a lot. That's not good for someone your age."

_My age? MY age? What's he trying to say?_

"Let's go Sakura."

"Let's go where?" she blinked again.

He sighed and shook his head. "To see the Hokage. To recieve the details on our mission?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sure." she looked down. "Let me just change."

_OH MY GOD. I HAVEN'T CHANGED. I'M A MESS._

"Uh. Well. We're already over two hours so late, so why don't I just skip on ahead and you can follow when you're done?" he asked, leaving Sakura wide-eyed.

"Wait. What? Two hours? Sensei, Tsunade'll kill me!" Sakura yelled, gripping her hair but it was too late. The silver haired nin had already poofed out.

* * *

**CAT: Yeah I did rush the ending. I hope no one's too disappointed with the no action in this chapter. But hey, I'm back and ready to write!**

**Alex: -Coughs- And it only took you a year...**

**CAT: -Rolls eyes.- Yeahhhh, well. I've been busy with stuff. And GaiaOnline. If anyone's got a Gaia, you guys shoud drop me a comment or a PM. I'm CRISPS.**

**Alex: Well, if anyone does decide to give you a second of their time and do so, I really hope they give you a good nagging.**** Oh. btw; 'Drown in my Despair' ought to have another chapter up by next week.**

**CAT: And if it doesn't?**

**Alex: Then you'll have to face more angry reviewers?**

**CAT: Uh. I'v already started! Ahahah. Ahah. Ha...**

**Alex: Reviews please!**


End file.
